


His Beautiful Garden

by AllieChick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Diviner Erwin, Eruriren Week, Familiar Levi, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Witch Eren, modern witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a green witch, Eren has spent his life nurturing his flora and fauna and practicing medicinal magic with his Familiar Levi. </p>
<p>Until Erwin finds them and other things begin to bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red - Camillias

**Author's Note:**

> Eruriren Week is here! With the prompts being colors and me writing an au where Eren is surrounded by flowers, I decided to pick a species of flower for each color. And then used the flower's symbolism and meaning as the theme for each chapter. Because why do things the easy way?

[ _**Camellia reticulate** \- representing a longing for someone _ ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/92/Camellia_reticulata_RHS.jpeg)

 

“He’s here again,” Levi muttered with annoyance before disappearing from Eren’s side. In his place was a delicate black cat with knowing eyes and a tail that twitched with irritation.

Eren didn’t have to ask who he was talking about to know it was Erwin coming down their lane. The man’s figure wasn’t in sight yet, but Levi could sense people approaching much further than a human’s sight. And there was only one person who’d been regularly stopping by and annoying Levi.

With a small smile, Eren continued to prune the bush in front of him, getting the last few clippings he needed. They were placed in the basket hanging off his arm, along with the clippers. With a guest coming, Eren needed to wash his hands. For now, he’d be done working in the garden.

“Do you think Erwin will stay for tea?” Eren asked, looking down to the cat trotting along beside him.

_ ‘Why would you want him too?’  _ Levi demanded, his voice echoing in Eren’s mind.  _ ‘He’s only here to ask you to join the Survey Corps again.’ _

Eren shrugged. “Well, first off, it’s polite to at least ask,” he began. Eren could feel Levi roll his eyes at the statement, even without his human form. “And second, because his visits have been getting longer. Might as well make the best of it while he’s here, with how much he’s stopping by.”

_ ‘Well don’t expect me to put the kettle on for him,’  _ Levi muttered.  _ ‘The quicker he leaves, the better.’ _

Eren didn’t reply, knowing there wasn’t any persuading his Familiar when his mind was made up. Levi generally took a while to warm up to people, even under the best of circumstances. With Erwin, they certainly didn’t start off on the right foot.

Eren tended to be wary of strangers as well, never knowing how someone would react to his status as a witch or to Levi being a Familiar. Things were better than they used to be with the Magic User Rights movement and Familiar equality. But it never hurt to practice caution, particularly as witches battled more negative stereotypes than most.

Erwin though was a magic user himself, a divining wizard. Which had made Eren feel a little more at ease when he’d appeared at their secluded house months back. The two of them rarely received visitors, save for people from the nearest town needing medicinal remedies. Strangers were even more unusual.

But Erwin hadn’t come seeking poultices, powders, or elixirs from Eren. He’d been searching for a green witch with untapped talent in wild magic. That was Eren, apparently. If Erwin had interpreted his visions correctly.

Levi though, remained wary.

_ ‘I still can’t read that bastard’s aura,’  _ Levi remarked, hopping up onto the short fence lining the garden to walk along at waist height with Eren.  _ ‘He’s masking it and it’s not normal.’ _

Eren nodded. “You’ve mentioned that a few times,” he replied lightly. “The guy’s just a private person. Nothing wrong with that.”

The two of them conversed as they made their way through the carefully plotted walkways of Eren’s garden- which wasn’t so much a garden but an exotic, barely contained, partially organized extension of the forest it bordered on. Eren’s eyes scanned each plant and bloom and bush as they passed, pleased at the way they all perked up as he stepped by.

Eren could feel the displeasure Levi was giving off at his lack of distrust for Erwin. Well, it was too bad for Levi, because over the dozen or so occasions that he’d met with Erwin, Eren had taking a liking to him. The wizard was powerful- Eren could feel the pulse of magic that rolled off him- and held a fairly high ranking position in the government. Eren was interested in his work, which involved tracking down illegal rings of conjurers and necromancers.

It was work Eren had a vested interest in, as those bastards who poached Familiars treated them subservient to humans. If any of those type of people got a hold of Levi…. Eren shivered at the thought.

Still, every time Erwin came by with his offer of recruitment to his department, Eren declined. He couldn’t put Levi at risk like that. 

Besides, with a government job like that, Eren might not be able to remain as close to nature as he needed. And generally he and Levi didn’t always do well with too many people. They were more secluded creatures.

That’s what Eren told himself at least. 

By the time they reached the front door of the cottage, Eren could see Erwin coming down the lane, with something colorful in his arms. Eren waved and watched as Erwin waved back, before ducking into the house.

Eren, in his hurry to clean up before Erwin arrived, didn’t notice the way Levi’s eyes watched his expression and movements carefully. The young man had a grin of excitement and his eyes sparkled with anticipation. Hell, even his aura was brighter- had been since Levi had announced Erwin was coming.

And didn’t that just make Levi bristle.

But he followed his human into the house anyway. His safety was more important than Levi’s own feelings and Levi wasn’t about to leave Erwin alone with him.

Eren didn’t bother to shut the door behind him when he entered the makeshift mudroom. Quickly he removed his shoes and apron that Levi made him wear when he worked outside.  _ ‘Just because you let nature follow us inside doesn’t mean I’m gonna let this place get dirty,’  _ Levi had often declared.

With Levi watching diligently, Eren quickly rinsed off the dirt from his arms and hands at the mudroom sink, so he wouldn’t make a mess when he washed up more thoroughly in the one in the kitchen. Keeping the working space clean was supremely important as a magic user. Magical cross contamination was all sorts of dangerous, particularly in Eren’s line of work.

Really though, Eren had become much better at washing up in the last decade and a half. Levi probably didn’t need to scrutinize him so carefully every time. But Levi didn’t mind staring at Eren’s warm skin as he worked the dirt and dust off, revealing his intricate black tattoos that curved and climbed up his arms.

“I’m going ahead and starting the kettle now,” Eren declared as he dried his hands.

_ ‘Don’t forget the clippings,’  _ Levi reminded.  _ ‘Don’t get so distracted playing tea party you forget.’ _

“I’m not forgetting!” Eren replied indignantly. “I’m just going to let the water boil while I prep them for drying. Multi tasking.”

Levi refrained from making a remark about the failings of trying to do more than one task at once. Instead he followed Eren into the main living space of their home.

Immediately, Eren moved to the kettle already waiting on the stove and filled it up with water. Once filled, he placed it back over the burner and clicked it on.

“What kind of tea should we brew today?” Eren wondered aloud, observing one of the shelves hanging up- the one with carefully labeled and organized tins of tea leaves and blends.

‘ _ Just black is fine,’  _ Levi replied. It was his favorite variety.

“Do you think Erwin likes plain black?” Eren considered. “It’s kinda strong. Maybe Earl Gray today?”

Levi didn’t bother to give him a reply, but hopped up onto the counter to watch Eren work. His tail twitched with irritation. Eren always made tea how he liked it, even going to the trouble to prepare his own blends that were just to Levi’s liking.

After cleaning a little space on the counter, Eren turned his attention to the clippings. First he carefully ran them under water and set them on a tea towel to drip dry. With another towel in hand, he gave them a gentle pat down, before dividing them up into groups by plant species. Next he tied up each bunch with twine and hung them upside down on some of the little hooks that hung on the ceiling of house, by his work station.

There they would dry for several days, until they were ready to be ground up, chopped, and put into jars. Eren preferred growing and preparing his own ingredients, just like his mother had taught him. It meant his home was a constant cluttered mess of jars and plants and presses and mortars and pestles. But Eren needed to know exactly how his ingredients were prepared and what they contained so he could be the best witch possible.

Being able to grow practically any plant imaginable also helped.

Levi would often complain that between the way the windows and doors were always open to the piles of jars and potted plants, that Eren might as well just live outside. Their house was dirty enough.

To which Eren would reply that if Levi had wanted a pristine clean human, he shouldn’t have bonded with a green witch, but rather some stuffy wizard instead. Levi usually smacked him with his tail after that.

_ ‘Are you going to prepare the tea or what?’  _ Levi asked, interrupting Eren’s rapture. He often became distracted, absorbed in affection for the growing life under his care.

“Of course, can’t forget the tea,” Eren replied teasingly, as he reached for one of their teapots off the shelf.

Levi couldn’t help but notice he picked the fancier set they owned, the one with the least amount of chips and mysterious stains.

Just as Eren was pouring the boiled water over the leaves- ones he’d specially picked out- Erwin’s head poked through the door.  As soon as he entered the house, Levi leapt up to Eren’s shoulder and perched himself there.          

“Hello,” he called out.

“Hey Erwin!” Eren replied cheerfully, nearly spilling steaming water all over the floor as he turned to greet him. “Come on in.”

As quickly as he could, Eren finished pouring the hot water so he could properly say hello to Erwin. The kettle made a loud clank as Eren hastily set it on the stove.                                                                                         

Politely, Erwin wiped his feet on the mat in the mudroom, knowing the routine by now.

Erwin’s grey suit was pressed and clean like always. The blue tie he wore was straight and neat as well. Eren often wondered if the wizard used a spell to keep himself looking sharp no matter the circumstances or if his clothes were weaved with enchanted thread. The man certainly  _ looked  _ wealthy enough for such a suit, though Eren doubted his government position paid that well.

Today though, Eren’s eyes were drawn to the small pot of red flowers in Erwin’s arms.

“Have you actually come here for my green skills today?” Eren asked with surprise. He came in close to the plant, inspecting it carefully with his green eyes. “What a gorgeous thing you are!”

“Actually, it’s for you,” Erwin stated, an amused smile on his face. “Think of it as an apology for stopping by so often. Or a bribe for you to join the Survey Corps.”

At these words, Levi bristled, his back arching and fur raising up. Eren was too distracted by the new plant to notice and was far used to the feeling of Levi’s claws digging into him.

“Ah, yes, hello to you Levi,” Erwin stated politely.

Levi’s black ears lowered to his head and his tail flicked irritated.

“Oh be nice Levi,” Eren admonished. “Honestly, you’re treating him like a hostile stranger.”

_ ‘For all we know about him he could be a hostile stranger,’ _ Levi quipped.

But Eren chose to ignore those remarks.

“Really, you brought this for me?” Eren asked Erwin excitedly.

“Yes, I didn’t think you had this particular species in your collection,” Erwin replied. “It’s a-“

“Camellia,” Eren finished for him. “Right?”

“Yes,” Erwin smiled. “ _ Camellia reticulata. _ Native to the southeastern regions of China and comes in such a lovely shade of red.”

Eren nodded, fingers gently caressing the leaves and petals, the plant in return reaching for him and soaking up the attention, like a sentient being. It's petals were a bright, deep pink- almost red- layed together, packed tightly so their curved edges frilled together. 

“I don’t believe this particular variety has as many medicinal uses as  _ Camellia sinesis _ , but its oil can be quite valuable,” Erwin explained.

“We can’t all be green tea plants. But I’m sure we can find uses for you too,” Eren joked. “I can’t wait to get familiar with it,” Eren remarked, looking up from the Camellia. Suddenly he realized how closely he’d been standing to Erwin and took a quick step back. “We should plant it! While we wait for the tea to steep.”

Immediately, he moved into action, first looking through his shelves of jars. The labels were hastily written with names and dates on pieces of paper taped onto the glass. Eren skimmed through them quickly, before finding the one he was looking for.

“Tea?” Erwin questioned as he watched Eren flit around the room.

“Yes, I made some Earl Grey when I saw you were coming,” Eren answered, pushing past Erwin and into the mudroom.

Eren quickly tied his gardening apron on, before grabbing the spare and tossing it to Erwin.

“You’ll want to take your suit coat off at least,” Eren advised.

“Oh, I’m helping?” Erwin asked, hesitant at invading into Eren’s magical process. “That’s alright?”

“Yeah, Levi here isn’t going to be helpful,” Eren replied. “Unless he finally decides to reveal his human form to you.”

_ ’Oh, I guess as a cat I’m useless then. Got the power to keep your ass out of trouble, but useless as a feline?’  _ Levi snipped defensively. He was wary of being human around people other than Eren and didn’t appreciate that being pointed out. Particularly in front of someone he didn’t trust.  _ ‘Instead you’re just gonna let this guy loose in your garden- your magical workspace.’ _

At the negative feelings coming of his Familiar, Eren quickly realized his mistake. He’d run away with his mouth again. All the supplies he’d gathered quickly dropped into the basket, before Eren reached around his shoulder to Levi. Obligingly, Levi stepped into his hold and Eren held the cat close to his chest.

“Sorry, that was rude of me,” Eren muttered, face pressed against Levi’s soft head.

_ ‘It’s fine,’  _ Levi grumbled.

“I do trust your judgment,” Eren continued, “And I appreciate your guidance. If you think I should leave Erwin in the house, I will. But I think he’s a friend.”

The sheer sincerity that came off of Eren was overwhelming. He really trusted this Erwin guy, enough to let him in on his methods. Even if Levi still didn’t like Erwin and how chummy he was with his ward, Levi couldn’t deny Eren.

_ ‘Do whatever you want. I’m not your mom,’ _ he grudgingly allowed. Though he couldn’t read Erwin well, he couldn’t sense any foul intentions on him.

The witch gave him a quick scratch behind the ear, before loosening his grip and letting him climb back to the perch on his shoulder.

Without missing a beat, Eren picked up his gardening basket with the jar, trowel, and his gloves. It was all set. He turned to Erwin, who in the moment of privacy he’d given the pair, had shed his coat and tied on the apron given to him.

“Grab the watering can,” Eren instructed to him, pointing to the shelf.

Eren was well aware of what he was doing. It was a great symbol of trust and kinship that he was letting Erwin help him. But he liked Erwin and wanted the man to know he saw him more than some guy who stopped by every once and a while to bother him. The fact that Erwin brought him something for his garden meant a great deal to Eren, so he was just returning the gesture.

Yes, they could be friends.

“South Western China you said?” Eren asked, looking behind him. Erwin was quickly grabbing the watering can, now that it was clear Eren had been serious about him helping.

“Yes,” Erwin replied, trailing behind him to the side of the house where the garden truly began.

“I know the perfect place for it,” Eren explained, easily weaving through the barely organized rows of flora and fauna.

Erwin could barely keep up, with how distracting and awe inspiring the garden was. He’d never been through it before and it only confirmed what he knew about Eren: that he had much untapped potential. Each area of the garden seemed to have its own ecosystem, with all the proper temperature and weather patterns. The air seemed to shift, getting warmer and cooler, drying and wetter, all according to the needs of the plant-life.

This couldn’t believably be the work of a green witch trained in medicinal magic.

As Eren hurried through the thicket, the air seemed to crackle with energy.

Eren had more power in him than he realized and Erwin wanted to help him hone his skills for good. The young man would be able to do amazing things- Erwin had seen it.

Eren stopped at a section with warm, humid air, close to mimicking the subtropical climate where the camellia plant originated.

“Here, there’s some space,” he said, crouching down once he found room in one of the planter boxes.

Erwin followed and crouched down beside him, eager to watch Eren work. The soil was dark against his hands as he dug the proper hole. Despite bringing gloves, Eren hadn’t put them on, preferring to have skin contact with the earth he persuaded.

While Erwin had found Eren to be a talkative person, Eren became quiet with concentration as he worked. He spoke a few times to give instructions to Erwin, mostly to hand him things.

Using the powder in the jar, Eren sprinkled the soil- like plant food, but better, he explained. Carefully, he pulled the Camellia shrub from its pot and loosened the roots. With gentleness and care, the plant was placed in the ground and soil swept up around its base. There was a rush of warmth as Eren spoke a few quiet utterances and the shrub seemed to sigh and settle into its new home.

Eren’s hand reached out, a silent request for the watering can, and Erwin handed it over. It had been empty but with a small hum from Eren, it was full. The soil soaked up the water eagerly. When it was done, Eren set the can down and sat back to admire.

“It’s gorgeous,” Eren spoke, eyes full of the new life under his care. He turned to Erwin with a sincere smile. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for letting me in on your process,” Erwin replied, watching Eren in turn.

“It's no big deal,” Eren shrugged. 

In reply, Erwin raised an eyebrow. Eren smiled, knowing he was unconventional but not caring. 

Besides, Erwin was such a clever, talented user and Eren wanted to impress him and his handsome face- 

And suddenly Eren realized how closely they sat together. 

He jerked back with a sudden awkward laugh. 

“Oh, haha, right Levi, can't let the tea get cold!” Eren declared, quickly moving to stand up. 

Beside him, he could feel Levi’s confusion- he hadn't said anything. But Erwin didn't know that. 

‘ _ Very smooth Eren.’ _

Eren sent his best ‘shut up’ vibes Levi’s way, while offering Erwin a hand up. 

“We’d better get cleaned up then,” Erwin remarked, kind enough to ignore Eren's blundering. 

As Eren led the way back, his nerves settled again and he could feel the creeping closeness growing between him and Erwin. 

There were other feelings blooming inside Eren that he couldn't quite place, but they felt something like longing.

Perhaps he’d ask Levi's advice on the matter. 


	2. Orange- Zinnias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi thinks about his friendship with Eren.

[ _**Zinnia peruviana-** representing friendship, endurance, thoughtfulness _ ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5a/Starr_030202-0031_Zinnia_peruviana.jpg)

 

It was raining when Levi had found Eren for the first time.

The storm had drawn Levi’s interest from the other plane. The rain pounded to the ground and dark clouds swirled over a small section of forest, while the area around remained bright and sunny. Curious, Levi had dropped down into the mortal plane to investigate.

There he’d found the little boy crying in the middle of a garden while trying to set up cover for a patch of orange flowers.

Levi watched, still not visible to the human eye, as the boy yelled in frustration as one of the posts holding up the plastic tarp slipped. The soil was wet and quickly washing away, unable to provide support. Sobbing, the boy dropped to his knees and covered his face in his hands. Rain ran off his hair as the boy was completely soaked and shivering.

The kid couldn’t be more than 10.

Feeling something tug at his heart- though Levi would always claim at the time he was simply curious- Levi revealed himself as he’d hovered over the kid’s form.

“What are you doing out here, kid?” he asked flatly.

“I-I need to c-cover the zinnias,” he answered, voice warbling from crying and the cold. “They’re m-mom’s favorite and th-the rain is g-gonna was th-them away.”

The boy hadn’t questioned who Levi was or where he’d come from, overcome with distraught.

“I don’t think your mom likes those flowers so much she wants you to drown out here,” Levi observed.

Those hadn’t been the right words, as the boy started crying harder.

Well, then.

Really, he should’ve just left. The brat wasn’t his responsibility. He didn’t know jack shit about interacting with human children, let alone a hysterical one.

But he couldn’t leave the kid like that.

Hesitantly, he came down closer so they were almost sitting side by side, though Levi made sure to stay an inch above the mud.

And then Levi had realized he’d been so distracted by the kid’s crying that he hadn’t truly _looked_ at him.

Next to the small body, Levi could feel the waves of power coming off him, permeating the air. The brat was the cause of the storm, unknowingly causing it with a magical concentration he must not have known he possessed.

Deeper, Levi could feel the lingering grief, the pent up aggression and passion. He’d lost something recently. It didn’t take much for Levi to discern it was the kid’s mother.

Shit, this stupid boy needed help.

Then Levi had actually debated doing something he’d never voluntarily done. There was no way this kid could learn to control and develop his powers on his own. But with some guidance, he could be great.

However, Levi’s centuries of life experience had taught him that humans were generally not to be trusted. Especially the gifted and powerful ones.

But this one was just a kid. And Levi could only detect the determination and pureness in his soul.

He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It’s gonna be alright kid.”

The little boy looked up at him with big green eyes, brimming with tears, before clinging tightly onto him.

“Let’s get you out of the rain.”

It was after Levi had taken Eren and cleaned him up, that he’d realized he wouldn't be able to leave.

Levi helped him pull back the energy that was coming off his sorrow, the emotional power that was turning into magic and causing the rain. The kid hugged him as his sniffles died down and told him his name. _Eren._ In return, Levi showed him how to bind his emotional energy, how to access it only when he meant to.

As the boy had clung to him, Levi recognized the beginnings of the bond forming between them.

That night, Eren shook in his sleep, cold and grieving and Levi changed into his preferred form- a black cat- and curled up next to him.

“Please don't leave me,” Eren murmured sleepily.

And Levi never had.

 

Jealousy was beneath him, he knew it. But after that Erwin bastard had left, Levi fled to his favorite flower box in the garden to sulk.

The many delicate, deep orange petals of the zinnias soothed him. Their stalks were long and leaves dark and full. _Zinnia peruviana,_ the favorite of Eren's mother.

Of all the flowers and herbs Levi had helped Eren plant over the years, these were the first. They had planted them together, sealing their bond. The flowers bloomed as a symbol of their friendship.

Just as the flowers Eren had just planted with Erwin bloomed.

_‘Levi, where'd you go?’_

In his mind Levi could feel the call from Eren, looking for him. If he wanted, Levi could mask himself, reign in the irritated feelings coming off him. Hell, as a cat, he could easily hide from Eren. But rarely did he ignore the pull from Eren.

Instead of calling back, Levi simply let Eren follow the trail of his aura, leaving the confrontation up to him.

On days like these, Levi often wondered if Eren needed him anymore. Not when there were people like Erwin- he could probably help Eren contain his powers.

 _Doesn’t matter,_ Levi told himself. _I made an oath. Eren can’t get rid of me if he tried._

Trying to leave would only make the Familiar weak and vulnerable. His strength was Eren’s now.

“Shoulda known you’d be here,” Eren declared,  announcing his presence. Of course he knew it wasn't necessary- Levi had felt him coming- but the kid often extended Levi every courtesy he would a fellow human. Not every partner of Levi’s had been so kind.

 _‘What are you going on about?’_ Levi replied, though he knew it was pointless. Even if Eren couldn’t already read him like a book, his feelings were coming off of him in waves today.

A small crunch and shuffle of fabric sounded as Eren settled beside him in the dirt. His green eyes focused on the same bright zinnias as Levi.

“They’re looking really good this year,” Eren stated fondly, nodding to the blooms.

When Levi didn't respond, Eren reached out and scratched right behind his ears. His favorite spot. Automatically, Levi leaned into the touch and turned his head to guide Eren's administrations.

Eren let out a small laugh when Levi gave in and hopped onto his lap, purring softly.

“You’re never this affectionate as a human,” he observed quietly.

 _‘Do you want a full grown ass man to sit on you?’_ Levi asked sardonically.

“Well, I wouldn't say you’re a _full grown_ man,” Eren teased.

Levi rolled his eyes and gently nipped at Eren’s hand. He let out a ‘hey’ in protest.

‘ _You shouldn't make short jokes at someone with fangs,’_ Levi replied lightly.

Eren let out a small hum in reply. His hands lazily ran over Levi’s soft dark fur. The two sat in content, companionable silence.

After a moment, Eren’s hand stilled. Levi glanced up questioningly. The calm, friendly feelings around them changed into something hesitant.

“I don't understand why you still dislike Erwin so much,” Eren stated.

A little guilty, Levi glanced away.

‘ _I don't understand why it matters to you who I like and don't like,’_ he replied coolly.

Eren huffed. “I can't have a serious conversation like this with a cat.”

Understanding, Levi stood up and trotted off his lap, before resuming his human form. They sat inches apart, close but not touching. He gestured for Eren to continue.

His hands lifted in the air as he tries to articulate, “Like, I get that he's shielding his aura from you- but he's a private person and we should understand because we’re private people too. And he's been here so often and he’s the smartest person I've ever met. And I get these _feelings_ around him and-”

“Let me cut you off there,” Levi interrupted. He didn't need to hear all the reasons Eren thought this guy was amazing. The bitter jealousy was already rising back up in his chest. “If you wanna be friends with Erwin then be friends. It doesn't matter to me.”

It did.

Because Levi could see into Eren's soul and he knew the kid felt the potential to be _more_ than friends.

But for years, Levi was all Eren had, it wasn't fair for Levi to stop him from having others in his life.

But, for years, Eren was all that _Levi_ had.

“Well, I still think you could try to be nicer to him,” Eren said.

With an eye roll, Levi grudgingly replied, “Fine, I'll try to be nicer.”

_If it makes you happy._

The sun shined above them, reflecting off Eren's hair and beaming face. His skin aglow, passion and youth and optimism radiated off of him.

“Thanks Levi,” Eren smiled. “I know it's hard for you to not be crotchety.”

Levi let out a put upon sigh as Eren laughed.

After several moments, Eren scratched at the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly.

“I uh, was trying to explain earlier,” he began. “That I've started to have this weird feeling in my chest with Erwin around. And I’m not sure what it is, like is some energy coming loose or something? Or if it’s, uh, something else.”

Levi tried not to wince at the words. Even the bull headed Eren was noticing the small feelings growing between him and Erwin.

“That's friendship shithead,” Levi lied. “Do you make so few friends you can't recognize it when it happens?”

Eren shoved his arm, “You don't need to be an ass about it!”

Levi didn't retaliate.

Silence hung awkwardly between them. The unsure expression on Eren’s face told Levi there was more he wanted to talk about. But he didn't bring it up.

It was never good when they kept things from each other.

And Levi had been keeping something from him for a long time. But perhaps it was time for him to admit it. That Eren wasn't just a witch partner to him anymore.

He’d fallen in love with this stupid kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more awkward, pining Levi in my life.


	3. Yellow - Cotton Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi confronts Erwin. Levi panics. Eren gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild plot appears.

[ **_Santolina chamaecyparissus -_ ** _representing protection, especially against evil_ ](http://1f7t5d3z9d72pt5vlamu45m4x.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/plants/originals/2494.jpg)

 

From the corner of the room, Levi watched as Eren poured Erwin a cup of tea. The teapot with gold leaf flowers had been set out that day. It was the fanciest they owned and Eren had carefully cleaned it knowing Erwin was coming. The set had been his mother's. It was precious and only brought out for special occasions.

Apparently Erwin was a special occasion now.

Said guest smiled charmingly; Levi could feel the way Eren glowed at receiving it. There was something hidden behind that smile. Levi knew it. Just as Levi knew Eren was falling harder and harder for that same smile.

On Erwin’s more frequent visits, Levi remained in human form, for Eren’s sake. This was Levi making an attempt to be friendlier. It didn’t mean Levi talked to Erwin, or trusted him. But at least he tried to keep his overt glaring to a minimum. For that, Levi was rewarded with Eren’s grateful feelings sent his way. They were warm and soft and Levi soaked them up, before they were replaced with twitterpation for Erwin. Those were hot and fluttering and Levi had a strong distaste for them.

More bothersome was Erwin's blank cold slate of an aura. There was no way to know if Eren’s feelings and good thoughts were being wasted on someone who didn’t appreciate them. Levi would do anything to protect Eren’s heart. It was fragile and tender under his brash exterior. He’d lost too much in his life.

Erwin was a threat to Eren’s physical and emotional wellbeing.

The two were talking now, though Levi didn’t need to pay attention to the specifics. There was enough for him to gather off of Eren’s sunny aura. It was flirtatious small talk, the kind of human nonsense Levi couldn’t stand and normally didn’t have to put up with. Until Erwin decided to become a regular annoyance in his life.

After having fussed enough over the tea, Eren finally sat down. Across their small table, Erwin sat sipping from his cup politely. In anticipation of Erwin’s arrival, Eren had even set out an empty jar with some fresh flower clippings. Not anything too suggestive, just small yellow blooms with hundreds of tiny florets bunched tightly together, alongside sprigs of silvery green leaves. Cotton lavender. A common shrub, with a pleasant herby aroma and a penchant for keeping bugs away. Eren had really restrained himself, not reaching for wisteria or tulips or roses, if he wanted to be really obvious.

A good hour passed, the two humans chatting away the whole time. The cups of tea remained half full and forgotten. Levi stayed in his position, keeping watch in the corner. Each of Erwin’s visits became longer and longer and were beginning to frustrate Levi. No matter how harshly he glared and glowered, the dark cloud of his displeasure had no effect on them.

Finally, Erwin sat back in his chair and announced he had to leave. With a reluctant sigh, Eren stood up to see him out the door. Everything in his posture and manner said he wanted Erwin to stay longer. Levi’s insides went hot with jealousy. As Erwin slung his suit coat back on, the two exchanged farewell small talk. An “I hope you come again” and “I’ll see you soon.”

Just as Levi expected Erwin to leave, Eren stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Hold on a second!” Eren said. “I have something for you!”

With a little bounce in his step, Eren hurried to his wall of supplies. His quick fingers snatched a length of twine and a florist pin. Running back to the table, he took a sprig from the table setting, a yellow flower and bunch of its leaves. Skillfully, Eren wrapped the bundle up, trying it with a neat bow, and brought it close to his face. His lips moved in a quiet spell, sealing the bunch together.

“Here, hold still so I don’t poke ya,” Eren instructed, dancing back to Erwin, flourishing the long pin in his hand.

Obediently, Erwin held still and bent over slightly so Eren could reach his lapel.

“A charm?” Erwin inquired, looking down at him, so close to his face.

“For protection. From evil and deception,” Eren replied with a smile, pinning the bunch in place beneath the collar of his suit jacket. There it would be hidden and closer to his heart. His hands smoothed out the fabric when he was done. Looking up into Erwin’s face he spoke. “I have a feeling you don’t let many people look out for you. This will help me feel better, knowing you’re at least a little protected.”

His hands were still resting on Erwin’s chest.

“Thank you,” Erwin replied, staring right back into Eren’s eyes.

Levi could feel his whole soul breaking a little at the scene. Hope, anticipation, lust, all flooded out of Eren’s being. He’d properly fallen for Erwin. Levi had watched it all happen, had let it all happen.

And still, he couldn’t read anything off Erwin.

Which only pissed him off even more.

As Levi’s mind boiled with thoughts, Eren and Erwin broke away awkwardly. The two gave their final goodbyes, Eren waving from the open door as Erwin started down the garden path. A wistful sigh and Eren turned back around into the house. Dreamy thoughts flittered in his eyes, making Levi’s stomach cold.

“I’ll be right back,” Levi muttered, the air feeling too thick with excitement and fantasies.

Outside the air was clear of all energies and auras. No traces left behind of Erwin. The wizard was still within sight, far down the lane. Levi was going to get to the bottom of it all. With a brush of a thought, Levi appeared by Erwin’s side.

“Oh, hello Levi,” Erwin greeted him, not even starting in surprise. “Did I forget some-”

“What are your intentions with Eren?” Levi demanded.

The friendliness left Erwin’s face. He gave Levi a long, calculating look. Around them, the wind blew cautiously. The surrounding trees leaned over the pathway, enclosing them in the open. Their leaves rustled in warning. Erwin was still on the witch’s property. This was Levi’s domain.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Erwin replied, tone careful.

“Cut the crap, Smith!” Levi snapped. A branch creaked and broke. “You know Eren has feelings for you. I’ve seen your flirting. But we know next to nothing about you.”

“Ah, I see, you’re jealous,” Erwin replied with a small smirk. “You can’t blame me for who he falls for. Especially if you won’t show your own true feelings for him.”

Levi growled at the words. “This has nothing to do with me or what I want. It’s about Eren’s safety. I’m not going to let some stranger break his heart.”

“Come on Levi, this posturing is pointless,” Erwin replied patronizingly. He turned and continued down the lane. Dirt and gravel crunched beneath his shiny black shoes.

“Then why all the secrecy? Why can’t I read a fucking thing from you?” Levi accused at his back. The steps didn’t halt. The air picked up speed around them, tugging at Erwin’s suit coat. “You’re hiding something. Something dangerous.”

Erwin didn’t look back to reply, letting the wind carry his words. A cool, “That’s certainly none of your business.”

“I can’t allow you near Eren if you keep this up,” Levi declared. As those words left his mouth, he recognized another presence behind him. One he should’ve felt sooner, but was too absorbed in Erwin to notice.

“That’s not really up to you Levi,” Eren declared. Levi turned to see his witch watching him, arms crossed and defensive.

 _‘Levi, we talked about this,’_ he said silently and disappointed.

 _‘Your safety and happiness is my top priority Eren,’_ Levi replied quickly and unapologetic. _‘Whatever he’s hiding could be dangerous.’_

_‘And I told you to drop it!’_

The Familiar flinched back at the words, feeling the full force of Eren’s anger and embarrassment.

Erwin had turned around politely waiting for the two to finish their conversation, a hint of smugness in his eye. Levi’s face burned knowing that man was witnessing his scolding.

“I’m so sorry Erwin,” Eren apologized, moving past Levi.  “I promise this won’t happen again.”

“It’s alright Eren,” Erwin replied, nodding in forgiveness. “Naturally your Familiar is protective of you.”

The condescending tone filled Levi with rage. They treated him like a misbehaving pet, right in front of him. He was a Familiar, an equal partner and nothing less. Though not everyone treated him that way. For Erwin to demean him that way, even slightly, made him furious.

“I know you’re hiding something,” Levi called out. “And Eren knows it. Don’t think he doesn’t care.”

“Levi!” Eren snapped, embarrassment and anger brushing into Levi’s mind. Not stopping, Levi let his frustration bleed back, letting Eren know how he felt.

“He wonders why you don’t trust him, why you would need to hide,” Levi continued.

Suddenly, Erwin’s face froze. Finally he’d said something that had gotten through to him.

“Levi,” Eren hissed.

“Is that true?” Eren asked carefully.

Eren sighed. “Look it’s completely your business and I totally understand the need to keep certain things to yourself,” he defended.

“But it still hurts not to know, doesn’t it?” Erwin concluded concern graced his features. “I never meant to offend you, in keeping this secret.”

Frantically, Eren shook his head. “No, Erwin it’s not-”

He held up a hand. “Please don’t try to lie to me. Your feelings are valid.”

The air between them was cold. A cautious breeze blew by, but otherwise the forest was silent. It respected the moment of tension. Levi glared at Erwin.

 _‘Ask him’_ he urged quietly.

“I’m not going to ask you to share anything you’re not comfortable with,” Eren spoke pointedly.

 _‘You deserve to know,’_ Levi replied. _‘If not for your own safety than at least because you want to pursue the bastard. You can’t have secrets like this is in an intimate relationship.’_

 _‘I don’t believe my romantic life concerns you,’_ Eren replied harshly. He was still angry.

 _‘As your Familiar, everything about you concerns me,’_ he snapped back. Stubborn brat, couldn’t he see Levi only wanted the best for him?

“No, it’s alright,” Erwin replied finally, determination in his voice. “Your Familiar does have reason to distrust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Eren began frantically. Then more slowly he added, “Though it does make me wonder.”

“What could be so horrible you have to hide,” Levi finished for him. That earned him a sharp look, but he was only giving voice to Eren’s thoughts. “Eren’s already shared the worst parts of his past.”

With a slow nod, Erwin’s mouth set in a firm line. “I see.”

“I’m so-”

Erwin raised his hand to stop him.

“I haven’t meant to deceive, but I also admit I’m afraid of what your reaction would be, if I revealed myself,” Erwin said slowly. For the first time, a flash of vulnerability on his face. “But it’s time. I hope you will both be understanding.”

Before either Levi or Eren could react, Erwin’s soul was bare before them. Eagerly, Levi set his gaze on him. Apprehension, worry, guilt all colored the wizard’s surrounding. The uncertainty that came with divination the spots of clarity it provided, guided all the man’s action. Then, a power that tasted familiar, yet uncommon. It was a sensation Levi had felt before, but not in a long while-

Images flooded back. Trapped, darkness, pain. Other wizards who possessed that same power. It left the taste of death and subjugation in his mouth. His ears rang, his head hurt. Levi had never wanted to feel that power again.

_Enchanter._

“Levi!” Eren cried out in worry, feeling the sudden distress from his partner.

In a few steps he was beside Levi, putting an arm around him. His limbs were stuck in terror. The questioning concern from Eren was too much. Not when one of them was in front of him. Eren was supposed to be safe, Levi was safe and free with Eren! But not if one of them had slowly been infiltrating their home.

Quickly, Levi tried to shake himself of his panic. Eren was first priority. He needed to protect Eren. The kid was still so young, would be so easy to ensnare and control. With his talent and power of course he would be a target of such manipulators.

“Eren, stay away from him! He’s an Enchanter,” Levi hissed out.

Worry crossed Erwin’s face. He held out a hand, “Please let me explain-”

“Don’t say a word!” Levi hissed. “We won’t fall prey to your silver tongue!”

The concern coming from Eren morphed into absolute rage, directed at Erwin followed by waves of protection for his Familiar. When they had bonded all those years ago, Eren had promised not to let the bad things happen again. At the time he didn’t understand the full extent of Levi’s suffering. As he grew older and the band between the two of them deepened, Eren discovered the true extent of Levi’s past.

As a Familiar, Levi existed in the abstract, acting as a bridge between Magic Users in the physical world to the higher plane. The metaphysical, the spiritual, and the emotional were how he interacted with the world. The very source of his power was exactly what an Enchanter had the ability to manipulate. They twisted the feelings of those around them to their will. Centuries of Levi’s existence had been lost in the blur of being under control, bent to the will of others.

But things had changed! Levi thought he would never be forced, subjugated again-

“Is it true?” Eren whispered harshly, pulling Levi back to the present.

Slowly the air around him was going red.

Years ago, he’d been similarly enraged, but those that had harmed Levi were long dead. Now, there was one of the kind that enslaved and mistreated Familiars. And Eren hadn’t even known he’d let an Enchanter in his home for months. Perhaps had already worked his manipulation on them.

The wind whipped harshly against Erwin’s frame as he nodded. He knew better than to speak. Anything out his mouth could be a work of magic. But his eyes were full of regret, conveying what he couldn’t say.

That nod confirmed the revulsion and fear Eren could feel coming off Levi involuntarily.

Eren knew, understood his fear, only making his anger fierier. “You will not harm Levi again,” he snarled, eyes glowing.

Suddenly, the wind howled, forcing Erwin away. The air crackled with static, dark clouds rolling in. Thunder roared, following the snapping lightning.

Never had Levi felt such blinding emotion boiling off of Eren. Pain, felt in sympathy with his Familiar, regret and guilt were all overshadowed by anger, the need to avenge. The force was enough to push past his own aura, stretching out to run against Erwin.

The trees were slowly bending toward the wizard, warping in the wind, pointing with accusation. A rumbling began in the ground, shaking everything along the pathway. Foliage, bursting forth in sudden growth, reach protectively towards the Familiar, slowly circling around. It was the Cotton Lavender, bright and yellow, even as the sky darkened with thundering clouds.

Fear, suddenly came from Erwin’s staggering form. It brushed against Levi’s consciousness. Fear not just for himself, but Eren as well.

Eren, who was releasing everything of himself in his fury.

He was going Berserker. Like the first time Levi had met Eren, but now he was more powerful and more able to access the stores of energy within himself. This time, Eren had the potential to kill himself.

“Eren!” Levi tried calling out, his voice lost among the cacophony around him.

But Eren’s consciousness was too scattered.

A protective ball of air and dust and leaves and power swirled around Levi and Eren’s bodies. Erwin’s form was a blur, though Levi could still see his essence. Eren’s face was blank, arms outstretched and body slowly leaving the ground.

Desperately, Levi grabbed at his ankle, pulling him back down.

 _‘Eren, come back to me,’_ Levi pleaded reaching out. But his panic only seemed to fuel Eren’s rage further.

With a deep breath, Levi tried to reign in his feelings, all the panic and fear, to leave behind calm. It didn’t completely work, the situation too chaotic for him to truly calm down. But he tried again.

 _‘Eren, I am safe. You are safe,’_ he urged. _‘No one can harm us. You can stop. Erwin won’t hurt us.’_

There was no response.

“Damnit Eren!” Levi yelled in frustration.

This was what all the practice and exercises had been for. To prevent this from happening again.

 _‘Pull back into yourself. Grab hold of your rage and hold it close,’_ Levi tried. _‘It’s okay to be angry, but you need to pull back.’_

“Let me help!” Erwin’s warped and muffled voice called out.

Levi’s panic spiked, turning to see Erwin as close as he can get to them.

“Don’t you dare speak to him!” he hissed back.

“Levi I know you’ve been hurt by magic like mine, but I’ve never done such horrible things,” Erwin began, imploring.

Levi felt sincerity in his words, felt the remorse. No, no, he shook his head. He couldn’t trust those were Erwin’s actual feelings. He threw his hands overs his ears, blocking out Erwin. He couldn’t let himself be tricked, he couldn’t let Erwin trick Eren away from him.

Through the wind and debris, Erwin pointed towards his chest.

“I’m still wearing Eren’s charm,” he shouted. “I can’t use my enchanting powers- it protects from them.”

Don’t listen, don’t listen, don’t listen.

 _‘We won’t let Erwin trick us, please come back!’_ he tried desperately, feeling helpless. If Erwin worked his magic on him, he wouldn’t be able to resist without Eren grounding him.

“Eren, I’m sorry for deceiving you,” Erwin began anyway, without a hint of power in his words. “I know it will be hard to trust me from now on. But know that I have no ill intentions toward your or Levi. You are safe.”

Around them, the wind seemed to slow, as if contemplating. It was the first sign of Eren calming. Levi decided to take the chance.

“I think he’s telling the truth,” Levi spoke, still uncertain but needing to take back control. “I’m safe, we’re safe. Erwin will leave and we’ll never see him again.”

“If that’s what you want,” Erwin confirmed.

“So I need you to pull yourself back in, okay?” Levi instructed, voice as if he were placating a frightened child. “You’re going to hurt yourself. Pull back in and let me help you bind your power.”

The rumbling stopped and clouds disappeared.

“Good, that’s it,” Levi praised. He could feel Eren again. His soul was stretched out and strained, but Levi could sense it again.

Gently, he guided Eren’s essence back into himself. The wind calmed and abated. Levi enveloped Eren’s confused racing thoughts with comfort and peace- his own panic subsiding. Eren came back to himself, his magic suddenly stopping. Everything was still and Eren’s body dropped unconscious into Levi’s arms.

“Good, my good Eren,” Levi praised again, holding him close and filled with relief.

He pressed his face into Eren’s neck, feeling the pulse of warmth. His witch was back. The ground was under him again, stable and steady. Safe, safe, safe.

There was still some danger. Eren’s soul was left bare and vulnerable. Protections would need to be put into place until Eren was strong again. But the worst was over.

A small cough interrupted Levi’s calm.

“Leave,” Levi ordered flatly not looking up. He wouldn’t tolerate having Erwin near anymore. The whole ordeal was his fault.

“Let me help,” Erwin implored.

“No.”

“I know you don’t trust me- rightly so- but I also care about Eren. Let me help,” Erwin tried.

“Leave and don’t ever come back.”

“I will, if that’s what Eren wants,” Erwin conceded. “But I would at least like a chance to explain myself. Until Eren is cognizant, I’d like to help ensure his safety.”

“I’ve got things under control!” Levi snapped, looking at Erwin.

“Clearly you don’t,” Erwin countered. “Based on the way Eren lost control. Your sudden panic is what set him off and you couldn’t bring him back on your own.”

Levi’s eyes glared, but flashes of guilt hit him.

“I’ll let you take any precautions necessary,” Erwin negotiated. “I’ll keep an open aura, continue to wear cotton Lavender. Please just let me help.”

There was no deception in his countenance. Levi couldn’t find anything but earnest concern for Eren. He looked to Eren’s pale, trembling form as he considered. He’d failed him. In his panic, they’d both lost control. But Erwin, he’d managed to remain steady. Every one of his instincts was screaming at him to get away. But Levi knew what Eren needed. Eren would want to hear an explanation and extra magical protection would help him get better.

“Fine,” Levi bit out. “But if you harm either of us, in any way, I’ll tear you apart.”

With relief surrounding him, Erwin nodded. “Of course, I welcome it.”

Without looking at Erwin, Levi stood up, carrying Eren with him. The ground surrounding them was covered in twisted vines and foliage. Uncaring, Levi stepped through them, taking Eren to the house, erecting protective shields as he went.

He’d do anything to protect Eren.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy, it's been a while.
> 
> I had to rewrite this 3 times. Like full on, delete everything start from scratch, rewrite. But I'm getting it posted before the year ends, which was my goal. 
> 
> Fun botany fact that I learned while researching this chapter: Flowers like sunflowers and Cotton Lavender are pseudanthiums, meaning their flower heads are actually multiple tiny flowers clustered together. So like, what you would think of as a single petal on the flower is actually a flower itself. You can see this when you look at close ups such as [this one](http://previews.123rf.com/images/sankalpo/sankalpo0902/sankalpo090200071/4385348-Close-up-of-a-single-bright-yellow-flower-of-Gray-Santolina-Lavender-Cotton-Holy-Herb-Ground-Cypress-Stock-Photo.jpg)
> 
> Levi is very interesting to write in this au. The way he sees things is so different and metaphysical. Hopefully that comes across and isn't just confusing. 
> 
> As always, you can hmu on tumblr.


	4. Green - Spearmint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin reluctantly work together.

[ **_Mentha spicata_ ** - _representing protection from illness, warm feelings, fidelity_ ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71PEXblBDjL._SL1200_.jpg)

 

“Try anything and I’ll fucking end you,” Levi threatened. 

His arms shook as he laid Eren down on the bed, in a back room Erwin hadn’t been allowed in before. This part of the cottage was newer, with light wood floors and brick walls. The greenage was limited and the bed was neat and tidy. This was where Eren slept.

“I wasn’t planning on it, Erwin replied, keeping his voice calm. “I’m just as concerned about Eren as you are.”

Levi scoffed at the notion, but kept his eyes on Eren. His face was pale and clammy, breath labored. With a trembling hand, Levi smoothed the bangs away from his forehead, letting his fingers trail down his cheeks. In his unconsciousness, Eren leaned into the caress, lips parting in a gentle breath.

“How is he doing?” Erwin asked.

“He’s out of the woods,” Levi answered slowly, quiet gaze upon his ward. “But going Berserk like that- letting his essence free from his physical form- it’s not something humans should do. It’s left him vulnerable.”

“Usual Overextension symptoms?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah. He’s powerful, so we need to watch out for opportunistic lower level demon possession and spiritual mite infestation. Lower beings will be looking to feed off his magic.”

“What can I do?” Erwin asked.

With a blink, Levi turned to him. The soft expression he held for Eren quickly hardened into his usual defensive mask.

“You’re not gonna do a fucking thing,” he snapped. “It’s your fault he’s like this in the first place! Why did I even let you in here?”

“Because right now you need my help,” Erwin replied. Immediately Levi opened his mouth to argue but Erwin cut him off. “As Eren’s Familiar you absorbed the kickback. You’re shaking, just from trying to reinstate the protective wards around the house.You experienced a full blown panic attack not ten minutes ago. You need my help.”

“Fuck you! I’ve protected Eren just fine on my own for ten years. We’ve dealt with worse,” Levi growled. “I’m not trusting him to a two faced charmer like you.”

“Look at me, Levi,” Erwin said calmly. “If I wanted to hurt Eren, I could have done it anytime in the last several months. I wouldn’t have revealed myself to him.”

Levi’s sharp eyes watched him carefully, trying to scour him for dishonesty. His brows furrowed in frustration as he found Erwin’s consciousness clear.

“I’m not going to take Eren away from you,” Erwin stated gently. “I want him to be okay. I genuinely care about his well being. Please let me help.”

“Fine,” Levi hissed. “But only because I have no choice.”

“Thank you,” Erwin breathed.

They didn’t need to be at odds with each other. Erwin understood the distress Levi held towards Enchanters. In his line of work, he’d seen the devastation a couple of Enchanters and Summoners could do together. Familiars, left low and nearly powerless, devastated and needing rehabilitation. Erwin had seen the fear in Levi’s eyes on the faces of countless others.

“What can I do to help?” Erwin asked again.

Looking back to Eren, Levi muttered to himself. After a few harsh words growled under his breath, he turned back to Erwin.

“Even a stuffy asshole like you knows basic herbs, right?”

 

Ominousness hung in the atmosphere, like a damp rag. The was sky still gray, the air still hesitant, after Eren’s outburst. Leaves and stalks quivered, while the debris and overgrowth from the earlier chaos still strewn about. The walkways teemed over with it, the perfect order of the garden ruined.

The devastation around Erwin echoed the images he’d seen years before. Flashes of immense power, a user with magic beyond a common green witch. That vision had begun Erwin’s search. Erwin had known for months that Eren was the witch he sought. Though he hadn’t anticipated seeing his premonition unfold.

There was quite a bit explaining Erwin owed Eren. For now, he would help Levi until Eren was conscious again. He’d been given a mundane task wasn’t sabotage-able, but Erwin was willing to do it to prove his sincerity. He was intruding on vulnerable territory and he was certain Levi only let him wander unsupervised because he had no other option. Better he be left alone in the garden than by Eren’s bedside.

Rosemary and Spearmint were close to the house, along the edge with other common herbs. Dried and minced spearmint already sat ready in Eren’s stores, waiting to be mixed into powders or pastes or teas. Fresh clippings would be more potent though and Levi wanted the best defense while the two of them were vulnerable. Erwin had considered offering his own magical protection, but quickly concluded it would be denied. Such a gesture of mixing power would be rather intimate. Erwin would rather do so with Eren being aware and in agreement.

Only in the case of emergency would Erwin make such a move.

The section of plants Erwin sought was easy to identify. Herby aromas of thyme, basil, oregano filtered through his sense. The leaves all familiar in shape and cluster. Varieties of each herb grouped together along the brick of the addition to the cottage. Fresh greens guided him to the Rosemary. With the delicate shears Levi had given him, Erwin cut off a few sprigs. Their leaves were woody, fragrant and long like needles. Carefully, he placed them in the basket.

More herbs belonging to the mint family grew next. Their spicy smell calmed the air around them. Erwin inspected the bushes closely, looking for the broad, pointed tipped leaves with the serrated edges that gave the mint its name. Upon finding the correct bush, he snipped the cuttings he needed. The aroma Spearmint gave off was strong and sweet. Such a powerful odor was a natural ward against sprites and magic mites that might prey on a weak, unprotected aura. 

With the herbs acquired, Erwin returned back inside, not forgetting to take off his shoes at the entrance. 

“Many of the spell fasteners have come loose,” Erwin stated as he walked to the back room.

Ignoring Erwin, Levi took the extended basket and glanced at its contents, removing them for inspection. With pinched fingers he stripped the leaves off the twigs of spearmint and rosemary. Scent burst into the air as he lightly crushed them in his fingers, releasing the powerful oils. He sprinkled the broken remains around Eren’s pillow and down the side of his mattress. The head and heart, where Eren’s aura was concentrated. As his hands worked, Levi’s lips moved in a silent incantation.

“The customized climates have been compromised,” Erwin continued.

“I’m aware,” Levi returned coldly. “The garden will have to wait though, until Eren gets better.” The ‘I can’t leave his side’ was implied.  

“I could help, doing the extra manual care that will be required without the spells,” Erwin offered. He hated to see the state Eren’s garden would fall to while he recovered. “Setting up tarps, watering and weeding.”

A sharp glare was all he got in return from Levi. 

“Or I could look after Eren while you take care of the garden,” Erwin suggested. “It doesn’t have to go wild until Eren recovers.”

“Shut up!” Levi growled, fierce energy rising around his exhausted form. “I can't focus while monitoring your every word for deceit.” 

“I thought it was clear I couldn't and wouldn't use my enchanting on you,” Erwin replied calmly. “The cotton lavender charm-”

“I'm not taking any chances,” Levi said..

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, Erwin nodded. Getting into a fight with a desperate and angry Familiar was unwise. He didn't want to provoke Levi, who could easily ground him to dust. He was here only by Eren’s potential grace.

“Why haven't I just reported you to the authorities?” Levi muttered to himself, his body hunched over in his chair. “Let them know one of the very criminals they stop is working for them.”

Despite himself, Erwin quietly laughed. 

“Don't think they'll believe a Familiar over you?” Levi demanded.

“No, nothing like that,” Erwin answered, voice still filled with amusement. “They won't do anything because they already know.”

“What?”

“The government knows I'm an Enchanter,” Erwin repeated. “They recruited me because they saw I had the potential to be one. They trained me in the art.”

Disbelief, shock, and betrayal all crossed Levi's face. He turned away, eyes closed tight.

“The government hires many Enchanters and Charmers to my department,” Erwin explained, trying to prevent a second panic attack. “It’s easier to infiltrate and combat trade rings and poachers when you’ve got the same skills on your side. As much as you might hate it, the same power that can control your kind is also used to free them.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel safer?” Levi asked. “What's to stop people like you from taking advantage of your position and abuse your power?”

“Very few are given the government permission to practice enchantment,” Erwin answered. “There’s a rigorous vetting process.”

“Of course! A fucking vetting process!” Levi cried. Around him the air grew thick and his hands began to shake.

Erwin quietly worried, realizing anything he said could set him off. Perhaps the brutal honesty could have waited until the Familiar was in a less fragile state.

A whimper from Eren calmed Levi. Both held their breath at the first movement from Eren. Labored breathing came from his parted lips. His head tossed to the side with brows furrowed. Instantly Levi moved to his side, hand smoothing over his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked.

Levi muttered to himself a few moments, checking the wards he’d set in place. Shaking hands checked Eren’s neck and head, fluttering lightly over skin looking for injury. Then he pulled back, slumping into the mattress beside him. 

“He’s fine,” Levi answered. “No breaks in our defense. I think he was affected by my panic.” 

Erwin nodded. “That’s good he’s conscious enough to feel your presence. Though perhaps it’s best you keep calm and get some rest yourself.” 

With a grimace, Levi nodded. 

“I promise to stay seated here,” Erwin gestured to the chair in the corner of the room. “And remain quiet. I can keep an eye on things if you rest.” 

Another hesitant nod came from Levi and Erwin settled in the seat like he promised. In a small flicker, a small black cat was in Levi’s place. Gingerly, Levi circled the pillow, testing it out with his paws, before settling down in a tight curl by Eren’s face. He placed himself directly between Erwin and Eren, big reflective eyes shining at him.

Those eyes stayed on Erwin for many hours.

Slowly the sun fell in the sky, filling the room with yellow and orange light, until darkness encompassed the room. A single candle had flickered to life, casting a soft glow. The flickering light held Erwin’s attention. If he let his mind empty of its racing thoughts, he could drift away into divining. Flashes of the future came more easily with a calm consciousness. 

He wouldn’t though, his thoughts were too focused on Eren.

For many months, recruiting Eren had been an excuse. After meeting the witch from that vision- the one that had haunted him for years- Erwin didn’t want to leave. But now he knew he couldn’t take Eren away from his little haven. 

Though he’d seen plenty of things in his young life, Eren still maintained an optimistic charm. His earnest ferocity, his sense of justice, and love of his art drew Erwin to him. When Erwin still searched for that powerful green witch, he’d no idea what they’d become. He only knew he needed to find him. 

Even if Erwin never got the chance to engage in a romantic relationship with Eren, he was grateful he was allowed to be around him at all. That Eren wanted to see him still, after everything. Erwin even dared to hope that Eren still felt something a little more for him too.

As such, Erwin didn’t feel the need to be upfront with Eren upon meeting. 

 

That had been a mistake. But before Erwin realized it, he feelings for Eren had grown deep. By then it only grew harder to tell the truth. He may have never spoken honestly, bore his aura if Levi hadn’t confronted him. 

More than that, Erwin should have anticipated the intensity of their reaction. Perhaps he would have eased them into the truth of himself, rather than unleashing it all at once.  

“Stop being so earnest,” Levi grumbled. Erwin blinked away his thoughts in surprise, to see Levi’s silver eyes watching him. “Your feelings are too loud.” 

“Sorry,” Erwin said, “I’m afraid they’ll always be strong while I’m around Eren.” 

In the dim light, Erwin could see Levi’s eyes roll.

“I never meant to hurt Eren,” he admitted. “I looked for him for a long time. When I found him, I didn’t want to scare him away with the truth. But you were right, hiding myself from him wasn’t appropriate. I’m sorry.” 

After a few moments, Levi replied, “It’s not me you should be apologizing too.” 

“I know. But I hope to have your forgiveness as well. Your approval means a lot to Eren.” 

A small hum was the only reply Levi gave. 

Eventually, Levi’s eyes drooped close in sleep. The dark of his fur shined. His coat was smooth and well cared for. For a grumpy, crass little thing, Levi was a fine cat. Perhaps even cute, with his small and slight stature. 

 

Several hours passed like that, Erwin trying to keep his mind from drifting too much. The protective wards Levi put up were doing a good job keeping the bad away. Being cautious wasn’t a bad idea, especially when it came to Eren. 

In the early dawn light, Levi’s eyes blinked back open. Delicately he yawned, stretching out his long limbs and arching his back. At seeing Erwin, he paused, before hopping off the bed. Levi stood as human once again. 

“Have you stayed awake all night?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Erwin replied, followed by a long yawn. “I wanted to be sure nothing went wrong. Like I promised.”

“Mmm,” Levi hummed thoughtfully. He leaned over Eren’s bed and brushed some hair from his face. “He’s doing well. Should be up later.” 

“That’s good.” 

“When Eren wakes up,” Levi began, “You can explain yourself to him. He can decide if he wants you to stay.”

Erwin nodded. The grudging approval was the best he could ask for. He let his gratitude seep into his countenance and Levi’s tail flicked in annoyance.

“I still don’t like you,” he insisted. “Or trust you.”

“Of course,” Erwin replied with a satisfied smile.

Levi moved to the doorway. “I’m going to make some tea. You can sleep or whatever.” 

Then he left him alone with Eren. 

“Thank you,” Erwin said, knowing Levi would hear him. This was a grand gesture of trust and he was grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you saw the last of me.


End file.
